


Unwanted

by butterflyslinky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Hopeful Ending, I'm Going to Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Hobbit kink meme prompt <a href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/14338.html?thread=25838594#t25838594">here.</a> Bolg has Kili and Tauriel trapped and wants some entertainment out of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted

Tauriel fell and this time, she did not get up. Bolg laughed and raised his sword to deliver the final blow.

With a roar, Kili rose and threw himself at Bolg, who turned and knocked him away. “Durin filth,” he snarled. “Stay back!”

“Don’t you dare tough her again!” Kili shouted back.

Bolg laughed. “It upsets you, to see a she-elf hurt?” he asked. “Then you can die first.”

“No!” Tauriel screamed. “Please!”

Bolg laughed harder and started calling out in the black speech. Other laughs answered and the rest of the orcs on raven hill came swarming out, surrounding them.  
Tauriel tried to rise but could not, her leg throbbing painfully. Kili turned, ready to fight all of them to help her. The orcs came closer, and began to attack.

Kili fought. He managed to hit one of them, but he was quickly disarmed. But just as one was about to finish him, Bolg called out again.

“I think,” he said. “That the dwarf should see what we will do to his she-elf.”

The others all laughed and Kili struggled as one grabbed his arms and held him fast.

One of the orcs approached Tauriel. She scrambled back, trying to get away, but he caught her quickly and straddled her, pinning her down. His claws moved up and ripped through her tunic. She screamed and Kili saw a flash of blood from her chest. The orc laughed and his hands moved down and Kili knew what he intended to do.

“No!” he shouted. “Please!”

The orc ignored him. Kili struggled, trying to get away from the one holding him, to get to her, to show that son of a bitch what happened when people hurt Tauriel.

Bolg kept laughing. “I think our dwarf wants her first!” he called. “We should give him what he wants!”

Kili froze. Surely he didn’t mean…

“Well, dwarf?” Bolg asked. “Do you want her first?”

“No…” Kili whimpered. “Please…”

“It’s either you or us,” Bolg said. “Which would you prefer?”

Kili looked at Tauriel. She met his eyes, pleading without words, but he knew what his choice had to be. 

“I’ll do It,” he whispered.

“Good,” Bolg said. The orc holding him let go and the one on top of Tauriel moved away. Kili considered running, but he knew Tauriel would die if he tried. Slowly, he walked to her.

She did not move, did not speak as Kili knelt beside her.

“Go on, dwarf,” Bolg called. “Yours for the taking…just as you want.”

Kili choked back a sob. Yes, he did want her, but not like this. Not here, on the top of a cold mountain, with orcs all around. This was a sacred thing, something to be shared in a large, warm bedroom, with enough time to make it good, with the love and consent of everyone involved.  
But he had no choice but to raise his hand and run it hesitantly down her body, avoiding the cuts on her chest. She did not move, only shuddered slightly beneath his hand.

He leaned close to her. “I do not want to do this,” he whispered.

“I know,” she whispered back. “But I much prefer it to be you than one of them.”

He nodded and his hands moved to her leggings. He took a deep breath and pushed them down. She moved enough for him to get them off, then settled on her back, her legs spread.

The tears started as Kili unlaced his own breeches. Tauriel’s eyes widened as she saw him. She had seen naked men before, but the elves were nowhere near as thick as this. She quickly turned her face away, trying to relax enough for him to do this, her hands studiously on the ground. Kili did not look at her, merely stroked himself to hardness, ignoring the shouts and laughter of the orcs around him.

“Come on!” Bolg called. “Get on with it!”

Kili resisted the urge to glare as he guided himself forward. Tauriel did not move away, though Kili could see tears on her face. Slowly, carefully, Kili pushed into her.

She whimpered, her hands scrabbling on the ground, scraping on the rocks. Kili leaned forward, carefully keeping his hands off of her, leaning on his elbows above her.

“Forgive me,” he whispered as he started thrusting, slowly and carefully. She didn’t answer, merely closed her eyes. Kili kept his eyes on her. He felt that he owed her that much at least.

The orcs were jeering, calling out in their own tongue. Kili tried to ignore them, tried to pretend that this was all just a horrible dream, but he couldn’t block them out. “Harder!” one called, and Kili obeyed, hoping to end this quickly.

Tauriel’s face was streaked with tears and he could feel her tearing around him. He tried not to hurt her, but he knew that he was too big for her, too thick to do this well without a lot more preparation than she had been given.

“Forgive me,” he whispered over and over, a mantra with each thrust. She nodded and tried to relax, tried to move with him. Kili moved faster, feeling the heat uncoiling in his stomach.

He began to move away, to pull out before he finished, but Bolg called out “No. You will finish inside her. Fill her with your seed, dwarf…see what sort of mutant children you can make.” The others laughed.

Kili sobbed as he pushed back in, closing his eyes. He couldn’t look at her anymore, couldn’t look at what he was doing. He took a deep, shuddering breath as he finally finished.

Something happened. The orcs didn’t see, too busy laughing, but Kili felt it in his soul, a sudden flash of light and then he could feel pain, more pain than he could imagine, heart break and violation and shame. His eyes opened and looked at Tauriel. She was staring back, her eyes suddenly more afraid than ever. She started screaming, sobs and tears mixing as she started to thrash underneath him. He quickly rolled away from her and fell on his hands and knees, retching, crying, ashamed of what he had done and feeling her pain with his.

“No,” she whispered. “No, it couldn’t have…”

The orcs were still laughing and Kili knew they were about to die, alone, ashamed, cold on the mountain…

A sudden roar of anger and the orcs were moving again. Kili looked up and saw several flashes of gold, followed by another flash of raven and silver. Kili had enough presence of mind to scramble out of the way before curing in on himself and thinking no more.

*

Legolas had never killed so many orcs so quickly. Of course, he had never been motivated by so much rage before, or so much regret.

But of course he had to help Thorin—letting the King Under the Mountain die would not be a good move politically. And when Thranduil had come up to Raven Hill after his son, it was only natural that he would return life to Thorin’s nephew. Of course, the boy’s golden hair that was so close in shade to Legolas’s had probably helped sway Thranduil’s mind.

They had just finished dispensing with Azog and getting Thorin and Fili back on their feet when they heard Tauriel scream, one of the loudest and most despairing things Legolas had ever heard. He had immediately taken off, Fili following close behind, hoping to find his brother. Their respective parental units had no choice but to follow.

Between the four of them, all of the orcs were dead within a few minutes. It was only then that Legolas was able to spot Tauriel, curled away from the battle, half-dressed, and what she wore was torn enough that it did her no good. Legolas hurried to her and quickly threw his own cloak over her, gathering her into his arms. She curled into him, sobbing into his shoulder.

“It’s over,” he whispered. “They’re gone now…you’re safe…”

“Legolas,” she gasped. “Legolas, it isn’t…they…please…they made him…he didn’t want…I didn’t…”

“What?” he asked, looking at her. “Who? What happened?”

She took several gulping breaths. “Kili,” she said. “They…they were going to kill us both…but first they…they wanted to…he didn’t want to do it…it was him or them…”

“Tauriel…” Legolas began, a feeling of deep dread setting into him. “Did he…?”

“He had no choice,” she said. “And…and the bond took.” She looked at him, tears falling. “I’m married now. Body and soul.”

Legolas stared at her for a moment before he embraced her again. “It’s okay,” he repeated. “We’ll find a way…”

“Don’t,” she said. “You can’t break this…I must stay with him.”

“But he…”

“He did what he had to do.”

“Does he know?”

She shook her head. “I haven’t had a chance to talk to him about it.”

“Later,” he said. “Now, you need rest…and healing.” He lifted her in his arms and turned to walk away. She glanced back to Kili once before she leaned back and allowed Legolas to carry her down the mountain.

*

Thorin and Thranduil stood side by side, surveying the scene in front of them. Their respective children seemed to be sorting out whatever had happened to Kili and Tauriel, though it didn’t take a genius to put the pieces together.

“You realize, of course, that she cannot return to the Greenwood,” Thranduil said.

Thorin nodded. “We will care for her,” he said. “As soon as I have confirmation of what happened.”

“And you have no objection to the match?”

“It is not what I would have wished for him,” Thorin admitted. “But there doesn’t seem to be much I can do about it. He loves her, whatever happened…he has since they met. I could tell.”

“Will your people accept her as well?”

Thorin sighed. “I do not know,” he said. “They’ll probably have some objections, especially since she and Kili must marry…and that puts her in line to be queen one day. I don’t know how they’ll react to seeing an elf so close to the throne.”

“And you will still allow the match.”

“It’s not a matter of allowing it,” Thorin said. “I will do what I can to make sure my people accept her, and I will ensure that none harm her.”

Thranduil nodded. “Then I must accept it as well.”

*

Fili rushed to his brother the moment the orcs were all dead. Kili was curled into a ball, pulling at his own hair and sobbing.

“Ki,” Fili said desperately. “Ki, what happened?”

Kili looked up in surprised. “Am I dead?” he asked. Fili hated how hopeful he sounded.

“No,” Fili said. “Neither was I…I was just alive enough for Thranduil to bring me to the light again…but that’s not the point. What happened?”

“Tauriel…” Kili began. “They made me…I didn’t want to, Fi, you know I wouldn’t…”

It wasn’t hard to deduce what had happened. Fili knelt beside his brother and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s over now,” he said firmly. “You’re both safe.”

Kili nodded, but then hesitated. “When…when it ended…I felt something…like…like I could feel what was going on in her head…”

Fili bit his lip. He didn’t know much of the way of elves, but that did not sound good. “I…I don’t know what it means,” he said. 

“I’m sure someone will explain,” Kili muttered.

“Come on,” Fili said, wanting to avoid the subject for now. “Let’s get you at least somewhat back together.”

It took several minutes for Kili to even begin to stand up, by which point Legolas had taken Tauriel back down to the fields. Fili was glad about that. He wasn’t sure that she and Kili would be able to even look at each other. 

Climbing down the mountain was difficult, but eventually Fili got his brother down and to the healing tent. Once inside, Fili drew him to a quiet corner with a bowl of water and a cloth, helping Kili clean away the evidence of his battles. By the time he was finished, Kili was at least looking at little more put-together.

“Where is she?” he asked quietly.

“I will inquire,” Fili said. He moved off and asked questions of the healers before returning to Kili. “She’s been taken to one of the houses of Dale. The healers of her own people are seeing to her.”

Kili nodded and started to stand.

“You’re not going to her now?” Fili asked.

“No,” Kili said. “But I am unhurt and this bed is needed for others.”

“You are hurt,” Fili said. “This crime was committed on both of you. You cannot act like it was your fault.”

“I should have been stronger,” he whispered. “I should have been able to stop them.”

“You did what you could,” Fili said firmly. “What you had to do.”

“I hurt her, Fi.”

“You saved her from them.”

“But…” Kili hesitated. “Before that…I wanted her…I love her, Fi. And I wanted…I wanted her so much before…”

“Not like this,” Fili said. “I know you would never do this if you had a choice.”

“I have to see her sometime,” Kili said. “Could you…could you go to her and ask if she will see me?”

“Of course,” Fili said. “But wait here. Rest. Make sure you’re ready to see her.”

Kili nodded and sat down as Fili left the tent.

*

Kili was a bit surprised when it wasn’t Fili who returned half an hour later, but Legolas. Kili shrank back instinctively, sure that the elven prince would be angry about what had happened to Tauriel and take it out on him.

Legolas did not look angry, though, only sad as he sat down next to Kili. “Do you understand what has happened, Master Dwarf?” he asked without preamble.

“No,” Kili said. “I mean…I know what I did, but…I don’t understand what happened…”

Legolas nodded. “I didn’t think you did,” he said. He took a deep breath. “By the laws of my people, you and Tauriel married the moment you touched her so intimately…married in body, anyway. And if that were all, I could ask my father to dissolve the marriage and he would gladly do so. But when the coupling ended, a bond was formed…a bond between your souls. I can only assume it was because you loved her before it happened…but it means that you cannot be separated.”

Kili looked down. “I will not force her to stay with me,” he said.

“You have no choice,” Legolas said bluntly. “If you are away from her for too long, you will feel the longing…you will not be able to continue without her, or her without you.”

The tears started again. “I did not want it to happen this way,” Kili whispered. “I love her…I didn’t want…”

“I know.” Legolas sighed heavily. “But if you love her, you will find a way through this. Both of you.”

“Is she angry with me?”

“No,” Legolas assured him. “She knows you had no choice…and she wants to see you as soon as you’re ready.”

Kili nodded and stood up. “Take me to her, then,” he said.

Legolas led him out of the main healing tent and to a smaller building that had been set aside for the women who had been injured in the battle. They went to the back, where a small room had been set aside.

Tauriel was sitting on the bed, wearing a dress she obviously borrowed from one of the other women, with her leg set and bandaged. She didn’t smile when Kili came in, but she at least looked at him without anger or fear.

Kili went to her and knelt at her feet. She looked down at him sadly. “Has my lord Legolas explained what has happened to us?”

He nodded. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“I admit it was not what I wanted,” she said. “But it is what has happened and since we cannot run from it, we must work through it.”

“I will not keep you captive in halls of stone,” Kili said. “I will not force you to remain with me.”

“I want to,” she said. “You are a victim of this as much as I am and I will not leave you to face it alone.”

He reached out and took her hand between his. “Then I swear that I will protect you,” he said. “And that I will never allow you to be hurt again. I will not even lie beside you if you do not wish it, and I will find a piece of Erebor that will allow you to see the stars…and if there is anything you ever want, I will do everything in my power to get it for you.”

She managed a small smile at that. “Thank you,” she said. “I will do my best to be worthy of a prince of Erebor.”

Kili smiled back. “You were good enough for a prince of the Greenwood,” he said. “I think that’s enough for me.”

*

Thorin was waiting for them at the gates of Erebor as they came up, Kili leading a horse that they had borrowed from Bard. Tauriel had tried to insist that she could ride well enough, but Kili had insisted she just settle down and let him take the reigns.

“Welcome home,” Thorin said. “We have prepared rooms for you both…if that’s necessary.” He was eying the new braid that had been woven into Tauriel’s hair.

“For a little while, at least,” Tauriel said. “Perhaps once we have healed, we will arrange to share rooms.”

Thorin nodded in understanding. “Come,” he said. “They are waiting.”

Kili helped Tauriel from the horse. She leaned on his shoulder as she limped into the halls of Erebor. They walked through the halls to a large assembly room, where what dwarves had survived the battle stood in attendance.

“My people,” Thorin said. “I now present you Prince Kili and Princess Tauriel of Erebor.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Living in Erebor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429863) by [missauburnleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf)




End file.
